Lost Love
by Amber Rollins Ambrose
Summary: Amber Cortez and her sisters meet Roberta's team and begin traveling with them. She eventually runs into a past flame and realizes she still likes him. Join Amber, Krystal and Gabriella as they try to survive the apocalypse. (I know, summary sucks) Mack/Addy/Amber, 10K/Krystal (On Hold)


**Okay, I decided to write my first Z Nation story. I've completely fallen in love with that show and I had to write a story for it. So, I hope you guys and gals like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Z Nation. I only own my three OC's**

"Krystal, come on! You've been killing Z's all day. We need to get moving!" I yelled at my younger sister, who just finished shooting her 20th zombie for the day. I swear, she is too obsessed with this. I heard her groan but ignored it. "Besides, we need to find food, perferably with no Zs running around." I added.

"Fine, spoil my fun, wouldn't you?" She asked annoyed as she hopped into our van that we hijacked. We really didn't need something so big but at least it got us around.

"Yeah, and I'll keep doing it until I knock some damn sense into you." I said annoyed. I did not wanna deal with this right now.

"Uh, you're forgetting you have a kid in here. Watch the language." My youngest sister, Gabriella, or just Gabi, said.

"Oh please. Like you haven't heard that before." Krystal yelled back. I groaned. My name is Amber Cortez. I'm 26 years old with black hair and red streaks going through it. I got my hair and eye color from our Father. I'm currently on the road to find at least one safe place for me and my sisters. But no such luck yet.

"But I prefer not to hear them." Gabi said back. Gabriella was the youngest of us, being only 10 years old. She perferred not to get involved with Z's but she could be brave when she needed to be. She has dark blonde, a mixture of my parents light and dark hair and a unique eye color. Her left eye was brown while her right eye was blue. She was always made fun of but I adored her eyes.

"Well too bad. You're gonna end up hearing them." Krystal said. She's the middle child of us three, being 18 years old. She has light blonde and blue eyes, which she got from our mother. Even though she was beautiful, she was mainly a loner. She wouldn't hang out with anyone growing up, except for me and Gabi. She never hesitates when it comes to killing Zs. I admired her for it but at least she didn't have to kill our parents.

Somehow, our parents were turned into zombies and I had to give them mercy. It left a pretty huge scar on my heart but I needed to do it. I couldn't make Krystal and Gabi take that burden. Ever since then, I've been trying to protect my sisters from being zombie food.

We were driving down the street and passed a lot of nearby Zs just wandering around. I was always afraid that one day I would find my ex-boyfriend as a Z. It would break my heart if I had to show him mercy.

"When is the next town? I'm hungry, Amber." Gabi said from the backseat.

"I don't know Gabriella. Just try and not think about food." I said unsure. I honestly didn't know if we would find food in the next town. It was hard considering that almost every store and restaurant had been abandoned thanks to damn apocalypse.

"Wise advice there Amber. Maybe you should use that phrase when we're starving more often." Krystal said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at her behavior. She could be such a bitch sometimes.

"Just shut up, Krystal. Why don't you come up with some advice yourself." I shot back.

"Well, we could just kill Gabi and eat her." Krystal said.

"HEY!" Gabi yelled glaring at Krystal.

"Krystal, that was so uncalled for! Gabi we're not gonna kill you and eat you." I said reassuringly.

"It wouldn't work anyway. She'd turn into a Z before we could eat her anyway." Krystal said.

"Knock it off." I said glaring at Krystal.

She raised her arms up in surrender as we continued our way to the next town. Hopefully, things would be quiet for a while. I then looked on the side of the road where a broke down truck was parked and about 5 people there. I then noticed one of them flag us down. Oh boy, this better not be a car jack or I was gonna be pissed.

**Sorry it's so short but this is just the Prologue. Please let me know what you think. I'd really appreciate it. See you next chapter.**


End file.
